wwedivasfandomcom-20200223-history
WrestleMania 33
WrestleMania 33 was the thirty-third annual WrestleMania professional wrestling pay-per-view (PPV) event produced by WWE. In addition to standard PPV outlets, it was broadcast simultaneously on the WWE Network. It took place on April 2, 2017 at Camping World Stadium in Orlando, Florida. WrestleMania 33 was a joint-promotion event for the Raw and SmackDown brands, the first since WrestleMania XXVII in 2011 as the brand split ended that year, but was reintroduced in July 2016. Event summary Bayley vs Charlotte Flair vs Sasha Banks vs Nia Jax Hours before defending the Raw Women’s Championship at WrestleMania, Bayley tweeted that she watched The Show of Shows as a child and felt like it was on another planet. At 2017’s edition of WrestleMania, Bayley was the center of the WWE Universe, and a childhood dream became reality as she successfully defended her title in a grueling Fatal 4-Way Elimination Match, defeating Charlotte Flair, Sasha Banks and Nia Jax. The Hugger Section was out in full force as the champion entered the arena, draped in a cape covered in fringe reminiscent of “Macho Man” Randy Savage and blowing in the Orlando air, along with her wacky, waving, inflatable Bayley Buddies. Charlotte Flair, who paid homage to the entrance made by her legendary father, Ric Flair, in the final match of his career at WrestleMania XXIV, joined the champion and Banks in ganging up on Nia Jax. However, the monstrous Superstar fought them all off before crushing Bayley and hurling Flair onto Banks and Bayley at ringside. Despite the differences between them over years of rivalry and friendship, Charlotte, Banks and Bayley joined forces to fell the towering Jax with a triple powerbomb to eliminate her from the bout. After Jax’s ouster, however, any teamwork that had existed went out the window, with Flair exiting the ring and forcing Bayley and Banks to battle each other. The epic struggle quickly spilled to the outside, where The Boss flattened Bayley and Charlotte dazzled the sold-out Orlando Citrus Bowl with a picture-perfect twisting moonsault from the top turnbuckle. Back in the ring, Charlotte turned the tables in her favor by exposing the middle turnbuckle, which she later sent The Boss into face-first, and thereby put an end to Banks’ hopes of regaining the Raw Women’s Championship. The Queen returned to the top rope, but crashed onto the canvas as Bayley evaded a moonsault. However, Flair quickly recovered and trapped the champion in the Figure-Four Leg Lock. Charlotte focused her offense on Bayley’s left knee, hoping to lock the Figure Eight on the weakened champion and begin her fifth reign with the title. However, there would be no stopping Bayley from realizing her lifelong dream at The Ultimate Thrill Ride. The champion untangled herself from the ropes, climbed up to the top and took a leap of faith. Just like Randy Savage, Bayley connected with an Elbow Drop to retain her title. WrestleMania is the platform on which the biggest dreams come true. For Bayley, though, there’s no time to rest on her laurels. The rest of the Raw Women’s division will surely be targeting her and her title. Can she ride the high of WrestleMania glory to bigger and better things? John Cena & Nikki Bella vs The Mix & Maryse After proving themselves the true “It” couple by defeating The Miz & Maryse in an action-packed WrestleMania Mixed Tag Team Match, John Cena & Nikki Bella got engaged on The Grandest Stage of Them All. In the months preceding The Show of Shows, The A-Lister and his devious spouse made it their mission to paint a picture of Cena and Nikki as nothing more than “fake” and “power-grabbing,” a sentiment they brought to life in a series of scathing mic rants and Total Bellas parodies. For their part, The Cenation Leader and Fearless Nikki maintained that Miz had stolen everything he was from other, “more talented” competitors, while Maryse had never really done anything at all. As a result, WrestleMania became an opportunity for each couple to show their opponents, the WWE Universe and themselves what they were truly all about. The contest kicked off with special guest ring announcer Al Roker of NBC’s TODAY Show commanding center stage. However, once the bell rang, it was all about the players. Miz and Maryse began by playing mind games on Nikki and Cena. This allowed the gloating A-Lister to gain the early advantage on The Leader of the Cenation, an edge he would maintain throughout much of the match. Even when Cena made it to his corner to attempt to tag in Nikki, Maryse prevented it by attacking his lady love from behind. Things took a drastic turn, though, when Nikki suddenly slapped the taste right out of Miz’s mouth. Cena tagged in Nikki, and the Fearless Superstar took charge. From there, it was all downhill for The A-Lister couple, as Cena and Nikki executed a double Knuckle Shuffle, followed by Cena hitting the Attitude Adjustment and Nikki delivering the Rack Attack 2.0 for the double pin. As the dust cleared and it looked like the excitement of their victory had reached its zenith, Cena decided to tell Nikki and the capacity crowd at the Orlando Citrus Bowl a story. He revealed that when she was being wheeled into surgery last year, he asked a groggy Nikki if she knew that he would one day marry her. Cena then preceded to drop to one knee in the ring and deliver a bombshell by asking Nikki to do just that. In front of a worldwide audience, Nikki instantly said yes, and the pair embraced. In the wake of the huge news, the happy couple not only proved themselves victorious both in the ring and in life, but they’ve also made a WrestleMania Moment that will never be forgotten. Seth Rollins vs Triple H The King has been slain, and “The Man” is free once again. Seth Freakin’ Rollins redesigned his outlook and rebuilt his pride at WrestleMania, defeating his former mentor Triple H in a Non-Sanctioned Match that finally allowed The Architect to free himself of The Game’s influence once and for all. Rollins’ mission was clear from the start. After The King of Kings entered on a chopper — with Stephanie McMahon on the back and a full police escort — Rollins carried a torch to the ring, symbolic of his oft-stated promise to burn his opponent to the ground. From there, he immediately made good on the leeway The Game’s Hold Harmless Agreement afforded him, driving Triple H out of the ring and over the barricade. Triple H responded in kind, taking advantage of a step-slower-than-usual Rollins to DDT him on top of a commentary table before smashing a steel chair into his injured right knee. Rollins successfully grinded his way to a running buckle bomb that took all the wind out of The Game’s sails and led to a strong offensive run. However, the question still lingered as to whether Rollins would irreparably damage his own knee in his efforts to defeat The King of Kings. Rollins managed to keep The Game at bay when tables and chairs came into the equation, but it was the interference of Stephanie McMahon that almost doomed The Architect — twice. Stephanie first tripped Rollins off the turnbuckle and allowed The Game to trap him in a pair of reverse Figure-Four Leglocks. Later, she wrenched Triple H’s sledgehammer out of Rollins’ hands, leading The Architect into a Pedigree that nearly sealed his fate. At this point, The Game began to show as much wear and tear as his foe. A thwarted second-rope Pedigree left Triple H incapacitated long enough for Rollins to hit a Phoenix Splash that, again, nearly left him unable to walk despite the damage it inflicted. The match quickly devolved from there into a Pedigree-off, with Triple H going low to escape the maneuver. Once again, Stephanie interfered by holding Rollins on the apron. This time, though, The Architect was ready. He dodged Triple H’s cheap shot, superkicked him into Stephanie, who crashed through a table, and finally executed the Pedigree that slayed The King of Kings and cemented his emancipation. Now that Seth Rollins finds himself walking his own path, truly, for the first time in his career, all that’s left to do is rebuild himself in whatever image he sees fit. What will his first move be? Alexa Bliss vs Becky Lynch vs Natalya vs Mickie James vs Carmella vs Naomi Home is where the heart is. For Naomi, it’s also where she won back the SmackDown Women’s Championship by defeating Alexa Bliss, Natalya, Carmella, Becky Lynch and Mickie James in a Six-Pack Challenge at WrestleMania. Given the chaotic and competitive state of the SmackDown Women’s Title picture over the last few months, a Six-Pack Challenge – where the first person to gain a pinfall or submission is declared the victor – made for a fitting contest. It was also a bout that started with all six Superstars brawling in the squared circle, then hurling each other onto the outside floor. With Lynch alone in the ring, James Ellsworth thought it would be a good idea to attempt a superkick. Unfortunately for Carmella’s cohort, The Irish Lass Kicker blocked the kick and suplexed him from the ring. As the action continued outside the squared circle, Naomi took advantage by launching herself over the top rope and onto her five fellow competitors. The glowing Superstar would go for the knockout blow back in the ring, but the fiery Alexa Bliss countered with a vicious right forearm to Naomi’s jaw. The champion went in to capitalize, but Naomi countered and pounced, locking her rival in a fierce submission hold. Naomi cinched in the unforgiving maneuver, and ultimately left a pained Bliss no choice but to tap out. After having to relinquish the title she won at WWE Elimination Chamber due to injury, Naomi battled back to return to ring action last week and become a two-time champion. She also left the WWE Universe basking in her glow at The Ultimate Thrill Ride. Results * Fatal four-way elimination match for the WWE Raw Women's Championship: '''Bayley © defeated Charlotte Flair, Nia Jax and Sasha Banks * '''Mixed tag team match: John Cena and Nikki Bella defeated The Miz and Maryse * Non-sanctioned match: Seth Rollins defeated Triple H (with Stephanie McMahon) * Six-pack challenge for the WWE SmackDown Women's Championship: '''Naomi defeated Alexa Bliss ©, Becky Lynch, Carmella (with James Ellsworth), Mickie James and Natalya '''Fatal 4-Way Elimination Match Other on-screen talent * Ring announcer: JoJo * Interviewers: Charly Caruso & Maria Menounos * Pre-show Panel: Renee Young & Lita Image gallery 207_WM33_04022017rf_3732--2cd39f964354cff20d302ea13080cb28.jpg 208_WM33_0412017cm_2792--3b1a6e36964d5e24ffd9f5684aaa038a.jpg 209_WM33_04022017dg_2278--fb644954e1b3a6ad95e0400613c56c4f.jpg 210_WM33_04022017mm_4792--59f96f746295e2d56fe5d9852b09e669.jpg 211_WM33_04022017rf_4006--b2e2674d2c1b6337007840aab082f17d.jpg 212_WM33_04022017rf_4013--8274b6d13206d118b9dc594cad9b18ff.jpg 213_WM33_04022017rf_4023--458f1b552ffa16d51d89f5faa4cac376.jpg 214_WM33_0412017cm_2958--faf3cfa826961c7cefedf3e6c92d3f36.jpg 215_WM33_0412017cm_2964--3a1f34b6c4113861e8a2988adc35b02c.jpg 216_WM33_0412017cm_2970--03d08e071e2472b49defd3008f50b8b7.jpg 217_WM33_04022017rf_4125--bf04e83b3de28b888d75a756c2e8be9d.jpg 218_WM33_0412017cm_2982--e2f8d2e87d1efe4adfacf96f6f7d7a1d.jpg 219_WM33_0412017cm_2988--9c3a1100f2f26c394a03529abf10aecb.jpg 220_WM33_04022017jg_1768--ce11bf6e0778ad6c1c5625541b061c2c.jpg 221_WM33_0412017cm_3012--8b4c8d008e7b2e9be5522fe429b8b687.jpg 222_WM33_04022017rf_4192--60e93e575bec31a45f8805896c138413.jpg 223_WM33_04022017jg_1775--51caccc14224bb9893a2ed3fee75466d.jpg 224_WM33_04022017rf_4223--580bfc47828f09689e39012d8d9f7735.jpg 225_WM33_0412017cm_3037--be33b6d5f214a3cf335c48e0592650e6.jpg 226_WM33_0412017cm_3053--89f37ab1b409da464c263d5348cc59d2.jpg 227_WM33_0412017cm_3063--00dc27588e6d65086692918e33cf3ee0.jpg 228_WM33_04022017rf_4261--4eaf83e8725a27143255754dc788be4d.jpg 229_WM33_04022017rf_4289--f1b2f353f1836ef7fe70da4657892725.jpg 230_WM33_0412017cm_3096--83ce9973df1773920e0191e888cdd4d9.jpg 231_WM33_04022017jg_1829--688bfa181dd3c8f4b53930ec30173f66.jpg 232_WM33_04022017rf_3792--099a50f8dcaf2649be3599814c38f1dc.jpg 233_WM33_04022017jg_1848--d0a4182a4eaa8fb82b588e30d3bcb5c9.jpg 234_WM33_04022017mm_5203--905ad7718cc5fd4978c0f39576496555.jpg 235_WM33_04022017rf_3846--543b1f8cd5eb4d9de48499fbed5b107a.jpg 236_WM33_0412017cm_3169--5c52ebcea2ef1b88a1db0b5700d28031.jpg 237_WM33_04022017rf_3884--bf7127fa331955f21870616a804799b0.jpg 238_WM33_04022017rf_4381--cef417473cf962a8252b86bc3237d5ac.jpg 239_WM33_04022017rf_4415--4d031d38f24e05ca706963a76ccbd0d2.jpg 240_WM33_04022017rf_4521--be58b999dfd41523adae8c00f7f140f9.jpg 241_WM33_04022017jg_1982-2--9704e4c0e910394b3171052de115d062.jpg 301_WM33_04022017jg_2641--6794561ddf9f67a0b7c6b719355e7e1d.jpg 302_WM33_04022017mm_6778--74fd7bd3f9239e6e69cc36dafc4503b0.jpg 303_WM33_0412017cm_4077--fe607183dfde47069616e5f80ffce9f4.jpg 304_WM33_04022017jg_2819--f84691294b4f0ba31ad7fb82e938cf9f.jpg 305_WM33_04022017rf_5500--3eab0e4999ad5601a6d98374d3d39fe5.jpg 306_WM33_04022017jg_2842--85bdb96c3705cf130453f9505a83cd82.jpg 307_WM33_04022017rf_5509--4ff52605ab639541e071aed724b6c860.jpg 308_WM33_04022017mm_6958--08d138b86e07c5b1c22235f7bd365a56.jpg 309_WM33_0412017cm_4338--fd2748fa78523189b01583881483a039.jpg 310_WM33_04022017rf_5544--e8b33e01b7272dc45e66a0fd0f06e167.jpg 311_WM33_04022017mm_6963--28c6a67071f8a49f6851434de208b4c4.jpg 312_WM33_04022017rf_5560--79e4655daae6dc8ba443ab8ac51ded21.jpg 313_WM33_04022017jg_2881--9c8e62483ed10208812e617d1c57a178.jpg 314_WM33_04022017mm_6993--c2efc408af74aba32e27aefeb758b213.jpg 315_WM33_04022017jg_2884--5767218a881a0bb55d0099b94dac6e4c.jpg 316_WM33_0412017cm_4356--a3e37c465371eac4935d72e215e68bb2.jpg 317_WM33_0412017cm_4359--2cfa14d022f916d5536f11325a5d765c.jpg 318_WM33_0412017cm_4362--aba72c7938deb4e9d85b4dbbf1ac8194.jpg 319_WM33_04022017rf_5612--5d1e4e430ead92ff48b380e5562810ca.jpg 320_WM33_04022017rf_5632--da7a4318d7afcca071f5461480fefd0b.jpg 321_WM33_0412017cm_4373--d33385c9f1616f8df5908c3a3aa9dccd.jpg 322_WM33_04022017jg_2913--1d1d2241f34a4978945efbaf3dc8b20e.jpg 323_WM33_0412017cm_4408--f69cd11963dab12a6e70dbadee708f09.jpg 324_WM33_04022017rf_5699--3a49a1f72dd4e7d978af1f65e33087de.jpg 325_WM33_0412017cm_4439--6441dc392fa5ff079809d2c128e5c71d.jpg 326_WM33_0412017cm_4454--af0c3f4e0903ffb8f01d8d3cc0339d98.jpg 327_WM33_04022017jg_2946--1425329625089388fea44884a3b2e429.jpg 328_WM33_04022017rf_5752--83ee5b683916bd4b46bae9392348b434.jpg 329_WM33_04022017mm_7195--2a2509c11549e39f70da9a56459069a0.jpg 330_WM33_04022017rf_5810--6e296d7554a7e2dbff64a304b4008ff4.jpg 331_WM33_04022017rf_5847--114a377908d66013b961efbacba217c7.jpg 332_WM33_04022017mm_7228--9d26491d6adf4ffa790efee3ed55e505.jpg 333_WM33_04022017rf_5879--263b667c3e97f4518e77e1a064f875b8.jpg 334_WM33_04022017rf_5917--9556786067199c2ced66b1139536d871.jpg 335_WM33_0412017cm_4537--158905f8cbcaec81ab40ed10ce55bacc.jpg 336_WM33_04022017rf_6082--586441751156139433677c5f89cb589d.jpg 337_WM33_0412017cm_4554--523ce271073a3866311ae01c35a2fcbd.jpg 338_WM33_04022017rf_6134--f3653d10713fea4503d44ff54e84e11a.jpg 339_WM33_04022017mm_7351--00fcedf34c8eb19fea69f3b4c1f3884c.jpg 340_WM33_04022017mm_7354--28df7a78f35295d4d1515fb2b80e4cd3.jpg 467_WM33_04022017mm_9925--e391906e57a7804fbe50ab1a527af166.jpg 468_WM33_04022017mm_9945--22230e35befa62e0ad0820f4f14b340b.jpg 469_WM33_0412017cm_6750--42a6452831ad73b530b8bae00ddeb5b1.jpg 470_WM33_04022017mm_10003--40e3acd907dfffc28bed43d225366b76.jpg 471_WM33_04022017mm_9875--3e465df53a586066b49dfe5d0d004929.jpg 472_WM33_04022017rf_8891--21a40041c4e7edebc8e3524ef24660d7.jpg 473_WM33_04022017jg_4381--19c4e01cea7efa2b6ee1eb14aa0f0358.jpg 474_WM33_04022017rf_8917--f82e5982368441d47dd7ef8d1c7af439.jpg 475_WM33_04022017rf_8927--c2743f622c4b7a676123aaa9ae307554.jpg 476_WM33_04022017mm_10035--fb41e40bc181b4640b9591afe2c32864.jpg 477_WM33_0412017cm_6859--fae307e11b6c4c965804ace60e74533f.jpg 478_WM33_0412017cm_6882--59b9a39caad73d56f7056490190bcfef.jpg 479_WM33_04022017rf_8947--a39a7fd43a5d9a0e69732a52cbb2f1ca.jpg 480_WM33_04022017rf_8951--6aa3a927760bf22339bf9be18d486667.jpg 481_WM33_04022017rf_8954--534baf7d32c146fa5ba8673ed3e0b647.jpg 482_WM33_04022017rf_8967--20f869c8d7d4375adb38aff977976ab4.jpg 483_WM33_0412017cm_6895--7e47c645eebacd0536d2f16ffffe9c22.jpg 484_WM33_0412017cm_6921--c051417064384e4a0bf0c832ba3ddab6.jpg 485_WM33_04022017rf_9056--8d428c5031a77def9122be5c2afb1e51.jpg 486_WM33_04022017mm_10170--dda8dd50d98f826852b13ea85a57db88.jpg 487_WM33_0412017cm_6927--8d043565637266ddeb80f1d1a763d0af.jpg 488_WM33_04022017mm_10182--11da5d51259cbc872c527470152d3378.jpg 489_WM33_0412017cm_6942--7eb37ce00887f24fa32db18f860264ad.jpg 490_WM33_04022017jg_4473--8342f955ac18ca8c7542fc059864e3cf.jpg 491_WM33_0412017cm_6943--693f20049294cb36a7d17411bdac83e8.jpg 492_WM33_0412017cm_6953--12d64e2b1a6d4bc7f7296b0afd5e6ce6.jpg 493_WM33_04022017rf_9098--ebbe128ed2bb0ed09c1b522df9157579.jpg 494_WM33_04022017rf_9113--408f758bdbcee34e29e9d8df231facaa.jpg 495_WM33_04022017rf_9075--7a562e8b015ced56780ad6319fbc3394.jpg 496_WM33_0412017cm_6985--4a3602a8343c7abd77b5dc6ac0a6ce8d.jpg 497_WM33_04022017rf_9133--4bda31b3eaa070aeb83fa07ae2f709dc.jpg 498_WM33_04022017rf_9146--ee70eb1e8d13101de52e16086b085053.jpg 499_WM33_04022017rf_9173--1e6aabbc724d1f3367b122826bd79638.jpg 500_WM33_04022017jg_4497--770afd6b152bf9a02c5ecf0d464d0590.jpg 501_WM33_04022017rf_9233--dcb3067e4e9c6902fca9482174d09536.jpg 502_WM33_04022017mm_9921--fd72be39718887ea8aade1d09f54313e.jpg 503_WM33_04022017rf_9276--9c0d526e8b9a29d6f2556835fe118211.jpg 504_WM33_04022017rf_9330--95ff7b49f09eb3a98ef41e99cd585300.jpg 505_WM33_0412017cm_7104--c61a110f2f252a0e56751525b406ea71.jpg Media Category:2017 pay-per-view events Category:WWE pay-per-view events Category:Bayley Category:Charlotte Category:Nia Jax Category:Sasha Banks Category:Nikki Bella Category:Maryse Category:Stephanie McMahon Category:Alexa Bliss Category:Becky Lynch Category:Natalya Category:Mickie James Category:Carmella Category:Naomi Category:JoJo Category:Renee Young Category:Lita Category:Charly Caruso Category:Maria Menounos